rockosmodernlifefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Rocko's Modern Life: Battle for O'Town/@comment-134.41.157.187-20191008231907
(At Rocko’s House after having power of Heffer and Filburt’s argeed about who gets the Back to the Future DeLorean Time Machine...) Rocko: Unless you two fatheads have learned your lesson for real, I’m going to take the Time Traveling Vehicle with you anywhere with us The DeLorean Time Machine From Back to the Future! This is Genius! (slowly the door shut, then three sonic booms are heard. Rocko look up and the DeLorean comes out and parked here. It knocks over a few trash cans in the process.) (Rocko looked at the Time Traveling DeLorean. It's covered in ice.) Rocko: What the? (Rocko opens the Gull-wing door with his hand and He Pick it up the Tape Recorder that has the Back to the Future Movie theme that Rocko Press the Play Button then opens it again to keep the radio and the telephone at the Table with Heffer and Filburt Laughing) (After Rocko is in his house) Filburt (laughs at Heffer): Rocko, That is Tape Recorder has the Back to the Future Movie theme to play. Heffer: Rocko, Take a Look at this Poster. (Heffer Looked At the promotional poster for Rocko's Modern Life is a parody of the theatrical poster of Back to the Future. On this poster, Rocko copies Marty's pose with Spunky, the Rocko's Modern Life logo is in the style of the Back to the Future logo with Heffer and Filburt, the DeLorean Time Machine is Seen with The Gull-Wing Door Open in the Time Machine the Light Glowing on the Front of the DeLorean and the Flaming tire tracks on the road in the City of O-Town) Filburt: That's Rocko and the Gang, in The Poster of Rocko's Modern Life Cartoon to have Back to the Future DeLorean Time Machine with you and Spunky next to the Flaming tire Tracks on the Road. Heffer: and The Time Traveling DeLorean Clips from the first Back to the Future Movie with The DeLorean Scene on TV. (Before Heffer and Filburt start argreed again, Rocko Looked at the Barcode License plate from the DeLorean Time Machine) Rocko: Blazes. I'm outta time. at the Rear Venting System from the DeLorean and the Mr. Fusion Generator. The Rear Venting System from the DeLorean Time Machine. Filburt (looked at the Mr. Fusion Generator.): with the Mr. Fusion Generator Puts the Trash and Power up in Time Travel. Heffer (looked at the Barcode License Plate): and the Barcode License Plate Back to The Future part 2. Rocko: Blimey, Don't they ever stop? in the DeLorean Time Machine with Spunky Heffer and Filburt, Rocko Turn on the Engine, Heffer Turn on the Time Circuits, Rocko Punching in October 21, 2015 O-Town, 7:00 AM. Just Like the Futuristic Hill Valley in Back to the Future part 2 but is the 90s style, then Filburt hops out goes over to the garbage can and starts digging through it. Heffer, That was the day Doc Brown invented time travel. I remember it vividly. I was standing on the edge of my toilet hanging a clock, the porcelain was wet, I slipped, hit my head on the edge of the sink. And when I came to I had a revelation, a picture, a picture in my head, a picture of this. (motions to the flux capacitor.) This is what makes time travel possible. The flux capacitor. Filburt: You’re darn right Rocko, The flux capacitor. (Filburt holds up some trash.) We’ve been so, so superior and I need fuel. Go ahead, quick, get in the car. Heffer (ears droop with comedy genius): Yeah, I guess we kinda have. Twice already. And I guess Rocko take us the Time Traveling DeLorean from the Back to the Future Trilogy in the Footage on the first Movie. (Filburt begins dumping the trash into Mr. Fusion and then climbs back into the DeLorean.) Heffer: Whoa. This DeLorean Time Machine has the Plutonium Chamber! Filburt: a hoverboard I got a Hoverboard from Back to the Future part 2. Heffer: the futuristic glasses I got the futuristic glasses featured in the 2nd Back to the Future Movie. Filburt: What did you get, Rocko? Rocko: the Grays Sports Alamanic from Back to the Future 2 the Grays Sports Alamanic Book from Back to the Future part 2, this souvenir is pure genius this one that features in the Movie. Filburt & Heffer (sulks and not guiltily): Okay. (They all climb into the car. And Rocko backs up into the street.) Filburt: Hey, Rocko, we better back up, we don't have enough roads to get up to 88. Rocko: Roads? Where we're going we don't need roads. (Rocko pulls his sunglasses down and hits a button. The DeLorean flies off down the street, turns around, and heads towards the camera before disappearing into the future, leaving trails of fire behind in the sky.)